Lian the Bunny
Lian the Bunny ''(or simply ''Lian) is one of the OCs beloging to the Italian animator Catanesco. He is considered the most important OC, who the animator impersonates in his animations. He is the first character to have been created and he is who represents the Catanesco's channel, along with Leo. Biography Born in Sicily in 1999, Lian is the son of a family of musicians. His parents baptized him with the name of Borius Martin. His father was a singer, while his mother was a harpist who played in a theater. He lived a happy childhood until he was six years old: two members of the mafia clan "The Bunniti" entered the house and killed his parents. Lian remains seriously injured after the attack, he is immediately transported to the Technical Hospital under the care of the technician and the pediatrician (he is saved thanks to the resistance of his endoskeleton). After his resignation, he is temporarily entrusted to a rabbit-robot family in Catania, to return to the town the following year with the final adoption by a family of lions-robots. Later, he decides to change his name (Borius) with the current one (Lian). For five years, Lian attended the CFIR courses, obtaining the diploma in three faculties: Singing, Piano, 3D Graphics. In 2015, he tackled various job interviews to be hired at a pizzeria as a singer. He is hired in a pizzeria not far from his town. Six months later, he learns some secrets about the pizzeria: the building is owned by the "Bunniti" (the same clan that killed his parents), the boss installed over the heads of Lian and his colleague a chip that can control their minds. Within a month, several guardians are mysteriously killed. One day, Lian discovers that the killer is Darwin, used by the mafia to kill anyone who dares not to pay for the lace. Saved the colleague from the hands of the boss, he fired and called the State Police to arrest the members of the clan. Over the past two years, Lian acquires various skills in combat, thanks to the achievement of four transformations. Between 2016 and 2017 he was the victim of a curse after the assault suffered by a dangerous criminal. The curse turned Lian into a fearsome robot that destroyed everything he found on his path. The new form will become a new creature, called Nightnian, which is a sworn enemy. In 2017 he adopts his cousin Leo, after an interview with the nuns who took care of the bunny in their orphanage. Today, Lian lives near his adoptive parents, performs concerts in the area and fights to protect the territory from harm. In 2018, he became an anthropomorphic bunny, thanks to the help of ThePixel that helped him to realize this desire. Appearance Previously, Lian was a robot. His appearance consisted of a blue-white skin with brown eyes, wearing a red bow tie and a black top hat. Since the summer of 2017, he had five-fingered hands, due to the damage of the four-fingered hands after a battle with Nightnian. He also had an endoskeleton, whose resistance was twice that of a normal robot. Because of this, Lian has felt superior to people, does not feel the same as others: this becomes the main motivation to push him to change appearance. The other reasons for this decision are as follows: * greater freedom of movement; * free himself from another "body" (the costume). After the recent transformation, its appearance has changed slightly. The new appearance of Lian does not differ much from the previous one: * the colors of the skin remains unchanged, but with a brighter blue and white; * the color of the bow tie is lighter than the previous one; * the top hat has two stripes of red and blue with the head of a lion in the middle; * in addition to having an organic body, Lian has several fur between the head and the chest, a small tail and long pointed ears; * he has white spots on the palms and on the soles of the feet; * he also has typical rabbit teeth. Lian often wears a microphone in his hand, being a singer. Sometimes he also wears a winter suit consisting of a scarf and a pair of glasses. Finally, he also has a traditional coppola and a mustache, being Sicilian; they are used during Carnival or abroad. Lian's skin changes according to the transformations, even the color of the pupils; some transformations can illuminate the skin. His robotic appearance has not completely disappeared; thanks to the intervention of Miles "Tails" Prower, Lian can return to his previous body thanks to a Transformer (a button that changes the body of someone). Personality Lian's thought develops from the early years of his childhood. Thanks to the education received, he learned the importance of loving neighbor, equality between the creatures of the Earth and reason as the only weapon to defeat ignorance. When he is adopted, he has also learned to feel patriotic. Lian is a rabbit that shows sympathy and seriousness; he is kind, joking, shy and unselfish. He is one who wants to socialize with everyone and open himself to the world. Being a fighter, he proves courageous and threatening to those who bother him or face him. Lian can also become a fury and lose control, during battles. His emotions vary according to the transformations: * Golden Transformation: anger; * Galaxy Transformation: calm; * Fire Transformation: fury; * Eternal Transformation: a mixture of calm and fury. Throughout his life, Lian has been a nice bunny for everyone, but that describes the outside. Lian's soul has been tormented for ten years by loneliness, described by the rabbit as a monster that prevents him from being happy. This explains that Lian is strongly linked to his biological family, he feels alone without the affection or the attention of someone who takes care of him, despite the adoption. He stated that the lions-robots, for him, is not his real family, but only those who help him in growth. Catanesco describes his soul through the music video of "Lifelines", a song interpreted by the "I Previal": the death of his parents gave him a breakthrough; after a childhood spent between joy and happiness, the mafia destroys his life, originating the "monster of loneliness", the one who tries to make it feel more alone. Lian's desire is to return to those times, but he knows it's impossible to do it. He is tormented by constant nightmares where he is trapped in an infinite labyrinth, which is an escape to the past. Only thanks to the adoption of his cousin Leo, the only relative left alive, Lian returns to smile after several years of "loneliness". Acclaimed by people as a hero, he realizes that he has become superior in strength to others and that all this makes him regret being so, all this explains that Lian feels like everyone else (a normal rabbit). Having grown up in a family believing in the Catholic Church, he accepts the values of love and justice, but rejects the ecclesiastical hierarchy, which, according to Lian, is a slave to power and money. He deeply hates the mafia, defined as the absolute enemy and creator of his ills. After the arrest of the members of "The Bunniti", he fights against the clans of the territory to bring justice to the victims of organized crime. He is against terrorism, racism and bullying. Being a singer, he loves music. He likes all kinds of music, especially rock and metal, but he hates trap music. Also, he can play the piano. Lian declares himself to be straight and single. Despite the message of Catholicism, he is neutral to homosexuality. He is unlucky in love. He loves Italian and Sicilian gastronomy, especially arancini and pizza, but he hates bitter foods. Lian is afraid of being alone and of the nightmares that can torment him. He overcomes them thanks to the affection of Leo and his friends. Skills and Transformations Lian starts fighting after Nightnian's birth. He has various attack and defense skills used during a battle: * he can freeze opponents; * his right arm becomes a blaster used as a firearm; * he can launch fiery punches; * he perform air attacks. He acquires four transformations, each with his own powers: * Golden Lian: it is the first real transformation, acquired during the second battle against Nightnian. The cause of the birth of Golden Lian is unknown, some witnesses claim that a mysterious entity has given Lian some of his powers to defeat the enemy. It is characterized by a yellow-skinned Lian with red pupils. The powers are physical: he can teleport, control objects with the power of thought and evoke small phantom robots that explode as soon as they attack the opponent. In 2018 it was downgraded to upgrade the standard skin. * Galaxy Lian: it is the second most powerful transformation. Its origins date back to a Carnival event in the town, where Nightnian was organizing an attack to kill about 1,000 victims, including humans and robots. The plan is thwarted and Lian defeats the enemy, driving him away from the town, subsequently protected by a potion that allows permanent immunity from Nightnian's attacks. Awarded with the Medal of Light and Magma, Lian acquires powers considered "divine" by the local parish. The Galaxy Transformation is characterized by a luminous blue-white Lian with black bow tie, has mixed-type powers: he can evoke stacks, use the electric shock and use the Lifesphere (considered the most powerful attack for Lian). * Fire Lian: it is the most dangerous transformation. It is characterized by a red-skinned Lian with a black bow tie and red pupils. Its origins date back during an excursion to Mount Etna, where an explosion occurred between lava and snow. Lian is thrown onto a pool full of lava that provides him with fire powers. Fire Lian can evoke earthquakes and tsunami of lava, use fireballs and launch flames. It is considered dangerous because the Fire Transformation quickly wastes Lian's energy, making him weak. The technicians (and later the doctors) advised to keep the transformation for an hour. * Eternal Lian: it is the most powerful transformation. Originating in the Christmas period, it is the union between Galaxy Lian and Fire Lian and contains all the attacks of the two transformations. According to some testimonies, Leo was the responsible of the transformation, hypothesis confirmed by the technicians: according to one of them, Lian would have increased his strength after the arrival of Leo, such as to allow him to have another transformation. The Eternal Transformation is characterized by a bright white skin with a black bow tie and colored pupils. Lian is able to illuminate the eyes in dark and obscure spaces. Thanks to his double resistance, he was resistant to fire; today he is vulnerable because of his organic body. He is also vulnerable to electricity. Relationship * = The character mentioned is the OC of an animator or a YouTube user. NOTE: There are mentioned only the closest characters for Lian. Relatives and Friends Leonard "Leo" the Bunny Leo is Lian's first cousin. Born of a family of workers, he lost his parents when he was five years old. He is adopted by Lian and is the second OC of Catanesco in importance. He is currently seven years old. Darwin the Bunny He is Lian's best friend and a guitarist. He is a green-skinned rabbit-robot wearing a pair of glasses and a hook, replaced instead of his right hand after a road accident. He is used by the mafia to kill the guardians who rejected the lace when he worked in the restaurant. Today he performs in the stages of Sicilian amphitheaters. He helps Lian in quiet moments. Lilyanne the Rose Bunny She is Lian's adventure companion. She's a pink-skinned bunny wearing a yellow bow. She is a policewoman who works in her town, after a short period of service on the Tyrrhenian coast. She accompanies Lian in the most dangerous and risky moments. She is also an excursionist who leads groups of scouts to the slopes of Mount Etna. Some YouTube users have hypothesized her as Lian's girlfriend, but Catanesco has revealed that she is not. She is the last OC in importance. Bluxy (The Top Animator)* He is the Lian's best "interprovincial" friend. He is a blue-orange-skinned fox wearing a cow-hat and a shoulder strap. He encourages Lian in moments of shyness. Planet (The Game Planet SFM)* He is the Lian's best "non-Sicilian" friend. He is a partially ruined rabbit-robot with blue skin wearing a black top hat and a blue bow tie. He met Lian during a holiday in Sicily. Spring-Domex (TheDominator187)* He's a golden rabbit wearing clothes and a pair of headphones. Originally he was a human, which later dies inside a robot. Persecuted by the soul of the evil twin, Tom, becomes a Lian's friend after his intervetion in the battle against the twin. Jacky (Serne700)* He is a withered rabbit with a greenish skin. He wears a pair of glasses and a shoulder strap. Together with Lian and Anakig, they venture into the TF2 style battles. Anakig (anakig2673)* He is Lian's only human friend. He is a boy with two robotic limbs (right arm and left leg). His origins are unknown. ThePixel (ThePixel)* He is a character who helped Lian in his desire to have a new body. He did not hear again a few months later. Enemies Nightnian He is the Lian's sworn enemy. Born after an assault suffered by a dangerous criminal, he apparently becomes the first transformation of Lian. He is the distorted form of Lian with pointed teeth and metal nails. He considers himself as the "prophet of evil" and his main goal is to defeat Lian. He lives in one of the craters of Etna and organizes various attacks to scare the inhabitants of the area. The ultimate goal is to conquer the world. He is the third OC of Catanesco in importance. The 'Bunniti' Clan It is a mafia clan originally from north-eastern Sicily headed by Philipe Sebastian Bunniti. Being made up of ten members, they secretly bought the pizzeria where Lian worked. They are responsible for the death of Lian's parents and the various murders in the pizzeria. According to some witnesses, the clan was very fierce on lace. Their goal was to occupy as many lands as possible in the area compared to their rival clans. The clan is arrested after Lian has declared them guilty of his unhappiness. Currently, they are imprisoned in the Palermo prison. Twisted Freddy (from FNaF: The Twisted Ones) It is the "monster of loneliness" that Lian fights in the nightmares after the death of his parents. Extra Bonnie the Bunny (from Five Nights at Freddy's) He is the idol of Lian. He is a rabbit-robot with violet skin that plays a guitar. Lian saw him for the first time during one of his concerts in Italy. Miles "Tails" Prower (from Sonic the Hedgehog) He is a two-tailed fox and an inventor. He helped Lian get back to robot whenever he wants with a Transformer. Dell Conagher (Engineer from Team Fortress 2) He is the engineer of Team Fortress 2. Coming from the USA, he helps the technicians to treat Lian after the death of his parents. Ludwig Fritz (Medic from Team Fortress 2) He is the German doctor (from Team Fortress 2) who assists Dell and the technicians to treat Lian. Quotes * No one is strong than my lion spirit! * New body, new life! * Don't trust the mobsters! * Happiness never abandons us if we love people! Gallery liansicilian.png|The sicilian accessories for Lian Lian&Leo.jpg|Lian with Leo (March 2018) Wiki-background|Lian in "New body, new life!" Catanesco.png|Lian Model and image by Prince Ghast|link=https://prince-ghast.wikia.com/wiki/Catanesco tourists.jpg|Lian with Tim (TIM-idator) and Laukku (Laukku2000) w-anakig.jpg|Lian with Anakig (anakig2673) Italy-Sicily.jpg|Lian in two versions (Standard and Sicilian) 2june.jpg|Lian and Leo celebrate the Republic Day NewLianDeviantart.png|First official poster with Lian TeropitePosterSummer.jpg|Lian and Teropite ThePixelBDay.jpg|Lian in ThePixel's BDay poster SicilyAdventures.jpg|Adventure Lian with the Adventure versions of Cybergen and TheDominator187 Trivia * The name of Lian is the union of another name and an adjective: Lion + Sicilian. * Catanesco played on the pronunciation of the name: instead of reading "lian", it is called "laian". * Lian's current appearance is inspired by the bodies of Bonnie and Tails (in part also by Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes), while the robotic appearance is the union of Bonnie, Golden Freddy and Funtime Freddy. * Although Lian is an independent character, a small part of his biography is inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's. * Lian is a fan of Juventus and of the Italian national football team. * Lian often plays videogames, especially Max Payne, Team Fortress 2 and Super Mario Bros. * Catanesco has identified in Lian a great coincidence. The transformations remember the Super Saiyan levels in Dragon Ball Super. * Lian speaks three languages: Italian, English and French. * Previously, Lian had an Adventure version, now replaced by Leo. Despite his removal, Catanesco posted a poster with the return of Adventure Lian on social media. * The towns mentioned in Lian's biography are existing. * Lian's biography is concentrated almost entirely in Sicily. * Lian has a strong Sicilian accent. * The Malaysian animator [https://prince-ghast.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Ghast Prince Ghast (Amen)] has created a Lian model for his animations. Despite this, thanks to the permission of Catanesco, the Italian animator ThePixel gave him the original model for Blender. * Prince Ghast has mentioned Lian in his Wikia. Category:Original Characters